1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in the field of the shoe as a whole, to a system enabling the assembly on the sole, of pieces of equipment linked to the use of the shoe. The invention, also relates to the pieces of equipment, the shoes, and the soles fitted with the assembly system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
For instance in the field of sport shoes, for cycling, in particular, there exists clips fastened to the sole which enable the connection of the shoes to the pedals. The soles are shaped according to the type of wedge fastening foreseen and the user must thus choose his shoes with respect to available wedge fastening equipment. If the user has several types of wedge fastenings available, he must foresee as many different pairs of shoes.